Rovagug
Imprisoned since the Age of Creation, the god Rovagug seeks only to destroy creation and the other gods. Believed to be imprisoned in a state of torpor somewhere deep within Golarion, his increasingly restless stirrings are taken by many to be the cause of volcanic activity and earthquakes. Born to destroy the world, the Rough Beast tore into existence while the cosmos was still young, devouring and destroying everything he touched and laying waste to the careful creations of the gods. United against this single threat, many gods perished, sacrificing their very essences before the Destroyer, until the remaining gods fashioned the Great Prison within the heart of a world called Golarion and imprisoned Rovagug within. Trapped in anguish and impotent rage, Rovagug shudders and the earth shakes. He bellows and clouds of toxic gas billow from rents in the ground. He calves monstrosities that clamber from the Pit of Gormuz to ravage and destroy in their creator’s place. Rovagug does not dream of glory or wealth. He dreams of the end of existence, shoveling all that lives into his devouring maw and crushing beneath his terrifying foot all that does not. His ruin is not slow entropy but rather destructive force. He is the hastener of the end, the Unmaker, enemy of the gods and of life itself. Dogma Rovagug’s only goals are destruction and slaughter, and the same is true of all honest believers. You destroy the idols of others, break works of art, and tear down the bulwarks that protect them from the truth of reality: that life comes to nothing, and that craftsmanship and artistry do nothing to stave oﬀ the inevitable. You want to see civilization fall and its leaders die, and ensure the death of a generation of children so that the future too will perish. You believe that acts of destruction loosen the chains that bind your god, and work tirelessly toward the day when your combined atrocities release the Rough Beast and bring the end at last. Relations While Rovagug hates most deities equally, his rage is primarily directed at Sarenrae. She was instrumental in keeping him subdued long enough so that Asmodeus could contain him. They had already been at war against one another numerous times when Rovagug was imprisoned, and it is said that Sarenrae placed the fire of the sun at the heart of Golarion to eternally burn the Rough Beast in his prison. All other deities hate the Devourer as well, and even feuding gods join together to oppose his release. Rovagug is believed to have some relationship with the mysterious Groetus because of their mutual interest in destruction, but he has no overt ties with the God of the End Times. History In a time so long ago that perhaps even the aboleth do not remember it, and before the entity known as Zon-Kuthon emerged from the Outer Darkness, Rovagug sought to destroy the world. In a rare showing of solidarity, all the gods stood together to defeat him. Unable, or perhaps unwilling, to destroy him, the goddess Sarenrae sliced open a hole in the world, and the archdevil Asmodeus bound him with a key only the Prince of Darkness held. This prison is believed to be the Pit of Gormuz on the continent of Casmaron, in a region known as the Windswept Wastes. It was an imperfect captivity, however, and 3923 years before Aroden raised the Starstone, his prison split open, and one of the terrible Spawn of '''Rovagug''' was discharged into an unsuspecting and already miserable world. It would be the first of a dozen unleashed over the next 5,000 years. Category:Lore Category:Gods Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Rough Beast Category:Chaos Domain Category:War Domain Category:Weather Domain Category:Destruction Domain Category:Evil Domain